


Keeping Quiet

by Big_bunbun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun
Summary: Toko and Togami have a meeting
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Keeping Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chou (franchouchou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchouchou/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this fic <3

Byakuya slapped his hand over Toko’s mouth.

‘Quiet, you poor excuse for a human; do you want them to hear you?’

Toko let her head fall with a thud, a giggle leaving her mouth as drool collected on the desk.

‘I’m s-sorry master but you’re so good to me.’

Togami thrust harder, Toko’s skirt riding up in back.

He bent down, teeth biting up to her ear.

’I _know_.’ A cruel smile curled his lips. ‘But since this is my work desk, I need you to be quiet so my coworkers do not think we are doing anyhing besides “meeting”.’


End file.
